


Oh Baby!

by stella_cruz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is NOT the father, Eventual Smut, F/M, Persistent Ben, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Ben Solo, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), Tags May Change, but can he be the daddy?, snarky rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_cruz/pseuds/stella_cruz
Summary: When Rey is left high and dry after finding out she's pregnant, Rose and Jessica band together to help her through everything. Believing she is strong and independent and in need of no man, Rey spurns all Ben's attempts at entering her hard heart. Despite all the obstacles, Ben firmly plants himself in Rey's life and begins taking down her walls brick by brick.I suck at summaries but come watch as our soft boy tries to show our fiercely independent girl it's not weakness to share your strength.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fic! I've been so inspired by all these amazing writers, I've decided to throw my story in the mix. Enjoy getting to know our girls!

I’ve always been pretty responsible. I brush my teeth twice a day, wash behind my ears and my belly button. I did my chores after my homework. I was always the good child, always the one who parents would point to and say, “why can’t you be like her?” I was a goody-two-shoes and I loved it. I’ve always been pretty responsible. I brush my teeth twice a day, wash behind my ears and my belly button. I did my chores after my homework. I was always the good child, always the one who parents would point to and say, “why can’t you be like her?” I was a goody-two-shoes and I loved it. _Some_ people would say I overcompensate because I have no parents to make proud but _some_ people would be speaking out of the brand new knowledge given from a sophomore psychology class.

And then, I met him. 

He was reckless and wild. I loved him almost instantly. He was everything I wanted and needed without even knowing it. Suddenly, my perfect reputation was tarnished. My responsibility was something remembered and not taken into account. I didn’t even care that I was changing because I was with him. Because I loved him.  
Until he left me when I needed him most.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. When all of a sudden, my irresponsibility came crashing down around me and my true self shook her head at me and said, “what have you done?” In two seconds, I became the responsible one again, because in two seconds I was responsible for more than one person. In two seconds, I became a mother.

I remember staring at the little device I’d just peed on in shock. There was no way that I was pregnant. I was twenty and already juggling my undergrad and work. I was making moves for my future, I was in love, and it all came to a shuddering halt. 

I remember throwing up before walking out of my room and throwing the peed on stick thing on my foster father’s lap. He stared at it and then asked me for another beer. I left him without his beer and went to tell my, oh, so wonderful boyfriend. He told me to get an abortion and I vehemently refused. In two seconds, he was gone and I was alone. 

What a great person to have a baby with, right? What a great person to mess up my reputation with, right? What a great person to be called my first love, right? Isn’t life just great?

Like a bad dog, I went crawling to my friends alone and afraid. Never did I imagine I’d find security and love from the two people I’d ignored in my moments of “freedom” with the oh, so wonderful boyfriend. The shock continued with they decided to move out of their homes to help and be with me. Without a second thought, they began planning how to raise a baby with three incomes and still get the education we all desired. I didn’t cry when I found out about the little thing growing in me. I didn’t cry when my oh, so wonderful boyfriend left me like a pariah, but I cried like a little baby when my friends came to my aid when I didn’t deserve anything.

I stare at them big, fat tears rolling down my face. “I can’t let you guys do this for me. I can’t let you give up your lives just because I’m forced to. I can’t ask you to do that.” I sob.

Rose looks at Jessica with one eyebrow raised. “Jess, did you hear Rey asking us to do anything?” She asks in mock confusion.

“No, I don’t think I did.” Jessica responds smiling.

Rose looks back at me. “You didn’t ask us to do anything, Rey. You’re our best friend and that baby is our future godson or goddaughter. We _want_ to help you. Don’t even think that you’re gonna get rid of us.” She smiles in triumph at her little speech. “Plus I’ve been itching to move out for awhile and this is my perfect excuse!”

I look at them determinately. “This is not going to be easy, you guys. This isn’t some little puppy we’re getting together. This is a real life baby. If you really want to do this, you need to know the lives you have right now are going to change forever and I don’t want you guys thinking you _have_ to stay with me, okay? This is going to be really hard.”

“That only proves you’re going to need us.” Jessica says satisfied.

“It’s settled then.” Rose declares crossing her arms and sitting back.

\--/--

“Hurry up Rose, I’m hungry!” I whine as we hauled a couch into our new home.

“You were just barfing your guts out and now you’re hungry?” Rose exclaims. “You’re officially a freak.” She grunts as we finish getting through the door. “Put your back into it, Diva! Just because you’re preggers doesn’t excuse you from working!”

We finally dump the couch on the floor and flop onto it. “Feed me please.” I beg Rose giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She jumps up. “Food for the fatty pregnant person.”

“Gee. Thanks.” I roll my eyes. 

“Do you want food or not?” Rose asks hands on her hips.

“Yes!” I groan.

These past two weeks had been a roller coaster to say the least. Last month was when I found out about the little bun in my bakery. After talking with my friends we decided to meet up the next day and go house shopping. It has been a long, hard month trying to find a house, affordable furniture, food, and the overall stress of moving out of our childhood homes. Not to mention adding the shocker of the little thing nestling just above my bladder and under my lungs and such. It’s been a pretty epically stressful month but somehow we managed to survive. 

Yesterday, we finished adding “BABY” to our already hectic schedule of college, work and life. Luckily this fiasco happened during the summer where all we have to worry about is work and getting a tan. Now on top of that, I have to worry about getting fat. Great. After doing the math, we saw we’d barely have time or money to ourselves in the years to come. I looked at my friends again and told them to leave and they stared right back and said no with so much force I was almost scared.

“Whether you like it or not you’re life is now officially gone.” I threatened them trying for the last time.

“Whether you like it or not that is _our_ baby in your skinny, but soon to be whale-like, stomach. We’re not leaving you.” Jessica replied crossing her arms firmly.

“So stop trying. You’re not scaring anyone with your twitchy eyebrows and wanna be scary narrowed eyes.” Rose had said making fun of my serious face.

Then today we, well Rose and I because Jessica escaped to work, finished putting all the furniture in its place. Now all there’s left to do is completely put away our stuff. We’d found a condo within our price range with a room for Jess and Rose and a room for the future child and me. It’s cozy and ours and we’re pretty damn proud. I keep the rising anxiety of the future at bay by taking things one day at a time. Plus all this has been a wonderful distraction from the heartbreak of a lost future. I mourn in silence the future that was ripped from me when I walked away from the oh-so-wonderful boyfriend. I ignore the hurt by focusing on the million and one things I need to do to prepare. 

I sigh, slouching into the seat and putting my feet on the dashboard. 

“What’s up, Fattie?” Rose asks expertly driving through the LA traffic.

“Just taking in this past month.” I reply letting her little nickname for me go.

“Pretty crazy, huh? Seems like yesterday we were sitting at the high school lunch tables talking about drama that seemed so important at the time.” She smiles in a sad ‘remember when’ smile.

“Yeah when the biggest drama was who’s been talking about you behind your back or which guy you thought was cute that week.” I add thinking in longing of the past.  
Rose pats my hand. “We’ll get through this just like we have every other drama that life hit us with.”

“Except this drama lasts our whole life.” I sigh rubbing at my temples trying to push away the nausea of the unknown. 

“But we get a miracle in return.” Rose says softly smiling.

“Yeah.” I answer looking out the window at the long memorized scenery. 

I guess it’s safe to say I’m not as excited about this baby as my friends are. I don’t exactly know how to feel about this. I’m still trying to process it. I didn’t plan to get pregnant at twenty. I didn’t plan on using my hard earned paychecks for baby food, diapers, or anything this baby will need. Well, now I will. It’s as easy as that. Even if having a baby wasn’t in my to-do list, I could never kill it. This little thing deserves to live even if I’m not excited or ready for it. So whenever Rose and Jessica break out the baby magazines squealing over all things baby, I sit back and let them enjoy it because at the end of the day, this baby will be my responsibility. They will have an escape, but I will not.

“Let’s eat!” Rose yells breaking me from my thoughts.

\--/--

“Good afternoon, _Rebel Publishing_ , this is Rey how may I help you?” I answer the phone in my perfect cultivated nice, sweet assistant voice. I really had to work on that when I got this job. My friends always complain about how mad or sad I sound over the phone. Sorry, that’s just my default voice. So, I practiced for hours to get my pitch and such just right so I sound super happy to answer the phone.

“Nice, Rey, you almost sound happy to be working.” Jessica’s voice is humorous over the line. “Almost didn’t recognize you.”

I sigh and rub my forehead. “What’s up Jessie?” I ask using my normal voice. 

“Ah, there’s the best friend voice I know so much.” She laughs into the phone. “I was calling because I was googling and it says you can go to an ultrasound in your eighth week of pregnancy.”

Oh Lord, Jessica and Google. That’s never a good combination. She’ll read and read and get extremely worked up. She could be on that thing for hours and then completely freak out when you get home. I can’t even count how many times Rose and I had to convince her she doesn’t have a life-threatening disease. 

“I thought we talked about you using Google, Jessie.” I say rubbing my eyes. 

“Shut up! This is for the baby!” She snaps and I can hear her typing something. “Don’t change the subject! Ultrasound!” She sings into the phone.

“I don’t want to.” I reply leaning back in my seat. “There’s nothing to see. I mean I’m not even showing!” 

Jessica huffs. “You could hear the heartbeat!” She sings again trying to convince me.

“No thanks, we’ll go when there’s something to look at. I gotta go Jessica. I _am_ at work you know.” I huff back at her.

“Oh please! You sit around and answer phones!” She teases before hanging up.

Well, it’s true the bulk of my job is answering phones but I do a lot more than that as a secretary at _Rebel Publishing_ , an up-and-coming publishing company. I’m an English major and I’m hoping to become one of the book editors here. Eventually, I would love to own my own small little publishing company and be my own book editor but who knows if I’ll ever have the time to do that with the baby on the way. I push the sting of a future ripped from me away and I focus on the job at hand. 

I answer a couple more phone calls, organize my boss’ schedule, pile the new manuscripts the way she likes them and write up some summaries on a couple of the books my boss asked me to read. I am about to leave when my boss called me in to her office.

“Rey.” She says barely glancing up from the papers in her hand. “Have a seat please.” 

I sit down mildly nervous for what I don’t know. “Is something wrong?” I ask in confusion.

She finally puts the paper down and looks up at me. “No dear, nothing’s wrong. I’ve overheard something and I wanted to know the truth.” She looks at me seriously. “Is it true you’re pregnant?” She asks point-blank.

I was taken aback at her bluntness but recovered quickly. Leia Organa is never one to mince words. She built _Rebel Publishing_ from the ground up. When men owned everything in the world, she dared to take a piece for herself. I respected her more than I was afraid of her and I knew I’d have to tell her eventually. “Yes, Leia, I am.” I answer my head high returning her stare.

“My dear! You’re so young!” She gasps shaking her head and looking at me with disappointment.

So it begins. The judgment. Well, lucky for me I’ve got a sturdy backbone. 

“I’m quite aware of my age and the responsibilities I’ll have to face, Ms. Organa. I know I’ve made a big mistake, but I’m taking care of it no matter how old I am. So, either you’re going to fire me, which is against the law, or let me go home because quite frankly, I’m starving.” I lock my spine and stare her down trying to keep my breathing level. 

Leia purses her lips before smiling brightly at me. “Well, Rey Dear, I think you’ll be a marvelous mother. Keep that attitude and you’ll go far.”

I let my mouth hang open. “Was that a test or something?” 

Leia just smiles at me while waving my dismissal. 

\--/--

“Rey let’s go!” Rose whines at me.

“I’m coming!” I yell. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch!” I grumble walking slowly to the front door.

“Are you tired? Is the baby okay?” Jessica asks jumping up.

I throw her a weird look. “I’m fine. Why? Did the baby send you a telepathic message or something?”

“Because you love going out and now you’re dragging your feet.” She says like it was obvious.

I scowl at her. “I’m about to tell the rest of my group of friend I’m pregnant. You’d be dragging your feet too.” I say crossing my arms. “Nothing is wrong with the baby. You are crazy paranoid, my friend.”

Jessica just shrugs rubbing her hand over my currently flat stomach. “Someone has to be.” 

I narrow my eyes at her. “You’re lucky I love you.” I say swatting her hand away.

Then we both laugh and I begin feeling a lot better feeling grateful for the crazy, paranoid help I have. 

\--/--

I wait until our plates are cleared before I jumped in to tell them. I was sure I wouldn’t be able to eat because I was so nervous but, of course, I was starving because of the little thing in my belly. I know I really have nothing to worry about. The friends I lost from here on out really weren’t true friends in the first place. 

I looked at the last two people in my close group of friends, Finn and Poe, and say, “I guess you guys should know in about, eh, nine months? I’ll be popping out a baby” while nonchalantly taking a drink of my water while watching their reaction. 

Finn looks confused, bless his soul, and Poe coughs on the drink he was taking before his mouth falls open unceremoniously. 

“Ho- how did this happen?” Finn asks staring at me with wide eyes.

“Well, you see Finn, there’s this thing that happens between a man and a woman-” Rose begins before getting interrupted by Finn.

“I know _how_ it happened _technically_. Thank you very much.” Finn rolls his eyes and glaring at her before turning his wide eyes back to me.

“I was stupid. That’s how it happened.” I sigh staring at the ice in my drink.

I look at Poe who still hadn’t said anything. He just shrugs. “I really don’t know what to say.” Poe has never really been one to talk more than what was necessary. I knew he’d say something when his brain came up with a plan or solution. That’s how he is. He makes plans and he recklessly attacks them, which made him the perfect lawyer in training. 

I shrug back at him. “It’s okay. I don’t really know either.”

“Wow!” Finn exclaims putting his hands on his cheeks and staring at my stomach. Finn has always been our innocent firecracker. He has all the will in the world to help but sometimes his gusto hinders his goodwill.

I just smile self-consciously thankful all the most important people in my life finally all know. A little knot in my heart begins to unravel while everyone begins to talk excitedly around me. I sit back and enjoy the simpleness of being with friends. 

\--/--

“Well, I’m glad that’s over.” I say flopping onto the couch.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Jessica argues sitting next to me.

“True but I’m just glad I don’t have to explain anything anymore. Pretty soon I can be old news and everyone will move on with their lives.” I reply sighing suddenly melancholy again. “Well, everyone but us.” 

Rose rolls her eyes. “You need to stop with these pity parties! You’re the only one not excited about this little baby. Jessica and I are not sorry about having to leave our old lives behind! I was sick of mine! I get this whole new life with my two best friends plus I get to help raise a baby who will be loved and spoiled more than any I know. So, like Thumper says if you have nothing nice to say, shut up!” 

Jessica scrunches her nose. “I don’t think he said it like that.”

Rose gives her a look. “I’m paraphrasing!” 

“Right.” Jessica smiles. “I agree. Rey you get to be a mommy!”

Rose narrows her eyes at me. “Are you mad because you aren’t on that 16 and pregnant show?” She asks seriously. 

I looked at her before busting up laughing. “Yes Rosie, I’m so tore up inside that I’m over the age limit for that show that I’m taking it out on the world!” I retort snorting.

She crosses her arms. “I knew it. Didn’t I say that, Jessie?” 

Jessica nods enthusiastically. “Why couldn’t you have gotten pregnant five years ago?” She asks throwing her hands in the air empathically.

“Well, excuse me for not having a boyfriend five years ago to knock me up!” I stick my tongue out at them not really knowing if their joking or not.  
We all laugh before settling into the couch and watching a marathon of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’.


	2. Chapter Two: Strong and Independent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post again and decided to post early! 
> 
> Let's meet Ben, shall we?
> 
> \---

“It is ridiculous how hot it is in here!” I whine laying on the couch wearing practically nothing while waving an old magazine to make wind for my perspiring face. The air-conditioning had made a terrible coughing noise a couple hours earlier, sputtered and died. And here I am, two months pregnant and sweating on my new couch. “Where the heck is that air-conditioner guy? I swear he’s going to get it when he finally gets here.” I assert to Jessica who hands me some water.

She just nods and flops next to me. I shove her away from my shoulder. “Get away from me with your body heat!”

She laughs and jumps on my lap our legs sticking together by our sweat. “Oh my Lord, get off of me now!” I scream to no avail as she stays put laughing her blonde little head off. “You’re crushing the baby!” I add wondering briefly if that was possible.

Jessica jumps off a worried looked on her face. “Ohmygosh! I didn’t even think about that! Is she okay?”

“She’s perfectly fine, I’m sure.” I begin. “Wait! When did it become a she?” I ask fanning my face again.

Jessica shrugs. “We’re all girls so I’m assuming she will be too.” She says happily. “With all our estrogen all over the place!” She adds waving her hand in the air.

I shrug back. “I don’t think it works like that but whatever.”

Someone knocks on the door and my frustration is back in full force. I jump up and stomp to the door. “It’s about time you got here! We only called you three hours ago and I’m sitting here sweating like a freaking pig and I’m sure you’ve dehydrated my baby while we waited for you to get your lazy ass here!” I yell opening the door to a very surprised, very tall air-conditioning guy.

We freeze as he stares at me while I glare at him. His brown eyes widen and he flicks his outrageously long, wavy black hair from his face. His massive shoulders hunch as if he’s trying to make himself smaller and his tight, slightly sweaty shirt is hiding nothing about the planes of muscle under. He stutters a response and straightens his eyes growing indignant. “I- I’m sorry for the wait but we’ve been pretty busy this morning.” His eyes flick from my face down to where I’m wearing a tank-top rolled up to just under my breasts and the shortest soft shorts I have and back so quickly I think I imagine it. He swallows his Adam’s apple bobbing with the moment and continues. “And I think the accusation of dehydrating your baby is a little-farfetched, you can just give it water. That would be your parental misconduct and not mine.” He finishes crossing his arms staring me down smugly widening his shoulders so he looks massive in my doorway.

I narrow my eyes at him and point my finger up at his ridiculously good-looking and annoying face. “Don’t get snippy with me, mister, the customer is always right and I can’t give it water cause it’s in my belly and all the water I’ve been drinking is just leaving my body through my pores!” I snark back smirking when I see as his eyes definitely drift down to my stomach and back. “Well, are you going to fix my air-conditioning so my kid will live or not?” I ask stepping aside so he can step inside.

“Sure… sure show me where it’s at.” He says making a motion to step forward stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders a little again.

“Wait!” Jessica screams coming to stand by my side making the guy and me jump a little at her outburst. “How do we even know you _are_ the air-conditioning guy? You’re too young looking! You could be a rapist or a serial killer for all we know!” She narrows her eyes at him with all the fierceness of a Chihuahua.

He gives her a strange look a humorous smile forming at the side of his mouth. “My name is Ben. I work for Solo’s Speedy Air and Repair-”

“Speedy my ass!” I interrupt crossing my arms and giving him a pointed annoyed look.

He throws me a playful glare before continuing. “I’m 25 and working for my father. Do you wanna see my license and work ID also?” He asks sarcastically the side of his mouth lifting a little more as he tries to hold back his smile.

“Yes.” Jessica says primly holding her hand out. “We’ve got a baby now. We can take no chances.”

Ben sighs dramatically while taking out the right cards but I can see he is loving the attention as he continues to try and cover up a little smile. He probably lives a boring life because really, why would someone interesting work in air-conditioning even it is for his father?

“I’m satisfied.” Jessica says. “You may enter.” She adds making a sweeping motion into our house.

“You idiot!” I gasp slapping her shoulder. “If this Ben guy is a vampire you’ve just given him permission to come in and drink us dry.”

Jessica covers her mouth, horrified. “What have I done?” She asks completing believing my joke. She really is paranoid.

Ben and I laugh. “I assure you I am no monster.” He promises smiling.

“Psh!” I scoff. “Who says “assure” anymore? You’re a vampire for sure!” I retort putting my hands on my hips.

“Well, what’s done is done! I believe you’re an air-conditioning repair guy, so please enter and fix the air and don’t drink us.” Jessica interjects.

Ben looks at me fighting the smile pulling at the right side of his mouth. “What do you think, Mama? Am I legit?” He asks and his dark brown eyes are playful.

I roll my eyes and give him a once over again. “I guess you’ll do. Now make the air work!” I let him in the house.

Jessica and I watch as he works on the little unit inside the house and follow him as he walks outside to the larger one. “Well, it looks like a simple enough repair, one of the valves broke so I just need to replace it and we’re done.”

“How much is this going to cost?” I ask crossing my arms.

“Well, actually it’s no cost to you, Mama, because the landlord covers all the repair costs. Once I’m done I’ll be outta your way and you can continue to hydrate the little one in there.” He says once again looking at my exposed stomach before his deep brown eyes find mine again.

I touch my belly self-consciously and smile at his teasing before becoming serious. “Okay, then go get to it!”

**\---**

“You totally missed it, Rosie!” Jessica practically screams when Rose finally gets home that night.

“What? What did I miss?” She asks putting her stuff down at the little table by the door.

“We had the air-conditioning fixed and the guy who worked on it was so hot! Hotter than the house while we waited for him to fix the air! And he is totally in love with Rey!” She screams for real as she squeals.

“What the hell?” I gasp and look at her like she’s crazy. “Where is this coming from? We’ve been sitting here for hours and you’re just saying this now?” I ask. “And he is not in love with me! He was just being nice.” I add raising my chin in defiance.

“Ooohh!” Rose shares Jessica’s squeal. “A hottie? What does he look like? Details!” Rose asks sitting at the end of the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“He was tall like almost freakishly tall! But his arms and legs and everything are proportional, not like some of those super tall people who have like freakishly long arms or weird wide shoulders. Like he still looked good with clothes on, you know; he didn’t look weirdly tall. He has the crazy, wavy, long hair that we all know Rey _loves-”_

“That we _all_ know _I_ love?” I interject her ranting but she continues without stopping “-and these really intense brown eyes! His jaw was so sharp you could cut apples and his smile was a little crooked but totally adorable!” She gushes throwing herself against the couch and sighing.

“Why don’t _you_ date him?” I mutter crossing my arms staring at her and the audacity that she’s been sitting there stewing on this while I’ve been none the wiser. I hadn’t even thought about the guy since he left but damn Jessica draws a nice picture.

Jessica giggles. “Are you crazy? He’s obviously _your_ future husband!” She says looking off into the distance lost in a daze.

Rose and I follow her gaze and share a mutual look of _she’s going crazy_.

I put my hand on Jessica’s shoulder. “Are the spirits talking to you again? Have you taken your pills today? No matter what they say to you it is _not_ okay to hurt yourself or someone else.” I say sarcastically and slowly nodding my head as if I’m talking to a child.

She shakes my hand off her shoulder. “Ha. Ha.” She replies sardonically. “You’re _so_ funny! No, I was imagining you guys together and I’m telling you it’s going to work! I just know it!” She says clapping.

“Two problems with that: One, I’m pregnant. And two, we’ll never see each other again.” I say counting off with my fingers.

“Oh ye of little faith.” Jessica says pulling something from between the couch and shaking it in front of my face.

“What have you done?” I gasp grabbing the tool from her grasp. “Did you _steal_ this?” I accuse breathlessly.

Jessica just shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t judge me! You had sex and now you’re pregnant!” She points her finger at me and lifts her nose in the air. I wonder how long she’s gonna pull that card. “Plus, I know you two are meant to be, you just need a little push.” She shrugs.

“Nice going!” Rose says holding her hand out for a high-five.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” Jessica sings in a satisfied tone.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Everyone freezes for the space of a breath. Jessica and Rose look at each other with huge, goofy grins and wide eyes before they jump up and scramble to stare out the window that faces the door.

“Ooohh!” Rose breathes. “He is cute! He’s totally in love with you Rey!” She agrees while they both just stand by the window ogling at him like common whores.

“I hate you.” I glare at Jessica grabbing the tool from the couch.

“You’re going to fall in love!” She whispers smiling at me.

“I’m pregnant, Jessie! I’m not falling in love for a long, long time!” I hiss. “This is not going to go the way you think.” I warn as I walk over to the door while they stare out the window giddily. I pull the door open.

“Hey, I think I left my-” Ben begins.

“Here’s your thing. Thanks again.” I say shoving his tool into his firm chest before slamming the door into his open-mouthed face.

“Rey Grey!” Jessica chastises before opening the door and smiling brightly at Ben. “Would you like to come in? We’ve ordered pizza.” She asks sweetly.

I glare at her from behind the door. This is bad. This is very bad. When my friends stick their nose in my business, they sink their claws in and do not listen to reason.

Ben narrows his eyes and cross his arms glaring at my friends. “Now how do _I_ know you guys aren’t rapists, serial killers, or vampires?” He asks seriously.

Rose steps up and takes his elbow. “You don’t and that’s all part of the fun, isn’t it?” She asks bringing him into the house.

Ben looks over his shoulder at me a crooked smile on his sheepish face and I just cross my arms. I am not happy about this. I can’t “fall in love”. Not again. Not ever. I am going to have a baby. I just broke up with my first love. I’m going to school. I have a job. I don’t even have time for love. I stew in irritation. Wow, am I being vain. Who even says Ben likes me. I shake my head and snort to myself. Who am I kidding? I’m irresistible.

I follow my crazy, best friends to the couch.

“So, tell us about yourself Mr. Ben.” Rose orders taking a slice of pizza.

“Well, as Jessica and Rey know I work at an air-conditioning business for my father and I’m going to school.” He replies easily taking a slice of pizza and sitting back like he does this every night.

“What are you studying?” Jessica asks.

“I’m majoring in business but I actually want to become a chef.” He answers wiping some sauce of his lips, really big, plush lips I notice. I shake my head.

“That’s perfect! Rey can’t cook, but she loves to eat.” Jessica exclaims smiling at me like she’s uncovered a secret to the universe.

I shoot her a look, and Ben just smiles. “Is that right?” He asks his brown eyes dancing in humor.

“It’s not like I _can’t_ cook. I’m just too lazy.” I mutter taking a bite of my pizza.

“Anyway, are you going to go to culinary school?” Rose continues the interrogation.

Ben nods. “After I get my degree, I will. I want to know I can handle everything owning a business has to offer before I try to go at it.”

“That’s smart _and_ responsible.” Jessica offers nudging me. _“Perfect for a father.”_ She mouths to me nodding her head in Ben’s direction.

I just roll my eyes. “I feel as though I’m on a job interview.” Ben laughs wiping his hands on the top of his ridiculously long legs.

“Oh, you are.” I speak up catching the cheese falling off my pizza and sticking it back on the slice. “These two are taking application for my love life. They’re insisting we’re soul mates.” I roll my eyes taking another bite.

“How am I doing so far?” Ben asks straightening up and looking at my best friends.

“Brilliantly.”

“Smashing.”

“Eh.”

The last one is me and everyone turns to stare. “What?” I shrug. “The position isn’t available. I’m not taking applications.”

“What about demand? You’ve got to supply.” Ben retorts proud at his witty comeback.

I stare at him incredulously. Is this guy serious? “Well then, there’s going to be a deficit.”

He clutches his heart in mock anguish. “I don’t think the company can handle that. You’d go bankrupt.”

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m just not hiring.” I say shaking my head. I have to admit the little game is fun, but nothing could happen. It doesn’t help that Jessica and Rose just sit there and smile at everything that is happening like it just confirms what they already know.

“What about an internship?” Rose interjects hopefully.

“Yes! An internship!” Ben agrees and once again everyone is staring at me.

“When does this ever happen? Is this real life?” I ask exasperated throwing my hands up. In high school, I practically had to go naked to get attention. When I finally got attention, I chose a douche. But here is this guy practically begging me to date him. This couldn’t be real. Or he had to be mental.

“As CEOs of Rey’s company, Jessica and I agree you deserve an internship. Your training will begin tomorrow, ten sharp.” Rose speaks when I don’t.

“Wait! We’re going to the beach tomorrow!” I whine.

“Great! I love the beach!” Ben speaks. I stare at his pale skin and narrow my eyes. Yeah right.

“Negotiations have ended. Let’s celebrate with another piece of pizza.” Jessica announces happily.

“It will be a pleasure working for you.” Ben teases winking at me.

I just groan and roll my eyes. This cannot be real life.

**\---**

The next morning when the doorbell rings, I check my watch, ten on the dot. Well, he certainly gets points for being on time. We all herd to the door and shuffle out, the crazy best friends making their happy good morning greetings. When he looks at me smiling a full smile, I smile back sweetly before patting his chest and saying, “You’re driving, _Intern_.”

Of course, I get shotgun. That is and always will be _my_ spot.

When we get to the beach we direct him to our spot and I make him unload everything we’d need for the day. Once the towels are laid down, I flop onto my stomach.

“Be careful, Rey! You’re carrying a child in there!” Jessica chastises firmly.

“The baby is fine, Jessie. Take a chill pill.” I respond laying my head against my arms soaking in the sun and trying to relax.

The ground moves next to me and I peek open an eye to see Ben lying down next to me. He has his shirt off and damn is he pale. Has he ever been in the sun ever? His skin is like smooth marble with a torso and arms that could’ve been sculpted from the gods complete with little birthmarks, moles, and scars to make him appear human. I close my eyes again. “You’re kind of a creeper, you know?” I begin quietly for only his ears. “You’ve just met us yesterday and here you are on our beach trip.”

Ben laughs sitting his incredibly large body next to mine on his towel. “This is how friendships are made. You meet and then you hang out, in case you didn’t know.”

“Why do you even want to be our friend?” I snap, not even trying to hide my annoyance.

“Well, you guys are definitely interesting and fun to be around, but I only want to be Jessica and Rose’s friend.” Ben responds a smirk tugging at his full lips like he has this big secret.

“Well, that makes two of us.” I retort closing my eyes again.

“See, the difference is: I want to be _more_ than just your friend.” He says his voice lowering an octave.

“And I don’t want to be your friend at all.”  I finish trying to ignore the pulse his deep voice causes in my core. This is exactly why I didn’t want any part of this. I don’t have the time or energy to deal with a whole new person while trying to prepare for a baby and trying to put my future back on track. “Plus, dude, you don’t even know me. I’m definitely not someone you want to be in a relationship with. I’m going to have a kid.”

“Why don’t you stop making excuses and accept the fact that even though I’ve known you for less than 24 hours I think you’re attractive and witty and I want to get to know you better.” Ben responds sharply.

I open my eyes and glare at him. “I’m not making excuses, Ben.” I snap anger raising my voice. “I’m being real here. I’m not looking for a relationship. I’m flattered you think I’m attractive and witty, but I’m not planning on being more than friends with anyone. Period.”

Ben meets my glare with an impressive one of his own. “Then it’s a good thing the best things in life aren’t planned.” He snaps back his voice raising as well sending a direct glance at my stomach to make his point.

We lay there glaring at each other trying to control our angry breathing for a good minute before I get frustrated and walk away seething.

“I’m not giving up, Mama. Whether you like it or not, I’m in your life now.” I hear him call after me smugly. I turn around to glare at him. He has his eyes closed and his hands behind his head and a smirk on his stupid lips making him look incredibly smug. I’ve never hated a person more.

I turn around and stalk to the water shivering when the icy liquid touches my toes. Who does he think he is? Barging into my life when I was just settling into my new normal. How dare he think he even has a say in who I allow in my life. The stupid, smug, little bastard. Rose comes up behind me a large smile on her face.

“If you’re here to gloat, go lay with stupid Ben.” I snap at her crossing my arm.

“Aw don’t be mad at me, babe. Your little argument was very entertaining. I honestly didn’t know he actually liked you. What a _man_ to be so honest and open on the second day!” She sighs lifting her hand to fan her face. “His little comment about things being planned, I practically swooned.” She giggles looking back at Ben.

“You can have him. I give you my blessing.” I reply glaring at the sea.

“You look like a child pouting.” Rose pushes my shoulder. “And I would, but alas, he only wants to be my friend. And even I can’t deny he’s perfect for you.”

I turn to look at her anger making my cheeks burn. “I’m telling you, as your best friend, this needs to stop. I’m not going to get with Ben. I’ve got enough on my plate as it is. I can’t even imagine making room for another person, let alone a boyfriend. And believe it or not, I am a little heartbroken after being dumped by my douche of a boyfriend.”

Rose scoffs at me. “And I’m telling you, as your best friend, you’re being over-dramatic and rude. If this guy wants to be our friend, let him! My God! Live a little, babe! You used to be carefree and chill and now you’re being an obnoxious beeyotch, why, because an innocent little man wants to be your friend.” She crosses her arms. “And please, you are not heartbroken over the Douche. I know you well enough. If he didn’t want you anymore, you’re smart enough not to be heartbroken over it.”

I glare at her. She does know me. I was a little hurt at first, okay, a lot hurt. But please! He had a good thing with me! If some fool doesn’t want me, I’m not wasting any of my tears on them. Their loss.

“Yes.” I sigh. “I used to be carefree before I got pregnant.” I shake my head. “And I will not let up with the Ben situation. If you keep pushing me on him, there’s no way anything will ever happen.”

“So something could happen?” She asks hopefully her eyes filling with hope.

“You’re taking this all out of context, Rose!” I throw my hands in the air. “We seriously don’t know him! But listen. Right now, at this point in my life, I don’t want to be in a relationship. Please, for the love of God, let it go.”

“Fine, fine! I hear you. Just drop the bitch act.” She mutters scowling at me.

I gasp at her and laugh. Rose and I really didn’t fancy cussing. Whenever we did we were joking around. She laughs with me also.

“What you are guys laughing at?” Jessica asks walking up to us.

I glance at her. “Nothing really. Rose just putting me in my place.” I reply. “Let’s go swimming yeah?” I ask them.

Rose wrinkles her nose. I make a face at her. “Oh yeah, I forgot you don’t like going in the ocean. You scaredy cat!”

She sticks her tongue out at me.

“Coming, Jessie?” I ask walking inside the water.

“It’s cold!” Jessica complains from behind me.

“Come on, baby. We can get used to anything.” I say holding my hand out towards her.

Once we were both sufficiently used to the water, we floated around just chilling.

“So what were you and Rose talking about?” Jessica asks.

“Nothing really. She was teasing me about Ben. I told her to stop because I’m not looking to be in a relationship right now and she told me to stop being rude and just go with whatever happens.” I answer.

Jessica nods. “Why are you fighting this? You love making friends.” She asks seriously.

I sigh and look up into the sky searching for the words. “My life feels out of control right now.” I begin slowly. “I’m trying my best to control whatever is thrown at me. I do not have the time or energy to invest in someone new right now.”

“You know what I think it is?” Jessica asks.

“No, but I know you’re going to tell me.” I sulk.

Jessica ignores my comment and says, “I think you are more hurt about the Douche leaving you then you like to let on. I think under your strong act, which you’ve never needed with us by the way, you are scared of falling for someone who will leave you again.”

“Damn, Jess.” I say feeling to truth of her words hitting a little too close to home. “You really didn’t need to go that deep, but go off I guess.”

“And then you joke to deflect.” Jessica adds sighing.

“Okay, we all took psychology sophomore year in college. You can stop analyzing me. I just don’t want any new stress in my life, okay?” I say trying to close the subject.

She sighs again. “ I will drop this because I don’t want to stress out baby but it’s not a weakness to love, Rey.”

“Okay, Jess, damn.” I brush off swimming under the water to get away from her and her words that sink deep into the walls of my heart. I raise them again. I’m strong on my own and that’s all I need. I don’t need any new distractions no matter how tall, how big, or how attractive. 


	3. Chapter Three: He is Not the Father

I had the day off from school and work, thank God, because I am tired. Who knew making a baby could be so exhausting. I could barely keep my eyes open, so I was laying around in bed all day. I’m starving but I am definitely too lazy to get up and make food.

I flop onto my stomach and glance at the clock groaning. Jessica is working until late and Rose has three more hours.

I think of all the food in the house wondering if I should make something or go out and get food. Both options involved moving and I just don’t want to do that. I am in the middle of my heated debate when the front doorbell rings.

I groan again, pull myself out of bed, and shuffle over to the door. I peek through the peephole and see Ben, well Ben’s massive chest since his massive body doesn’t fit in the peephole’s vision. I roll my eyes. It has been around two weeks since the beach and I swear I see him like every other day always with a new excuse: Rose invited me, or Jess mentioned this or that. My best friends are seriously so annoying. I’m only keeping them around because they left their entire lives to help me. I open the door and instantly notice he’s carrying bags of food.

My eyes widened and then narrow. “How did you know I was hungry?” I ask glaring at him wondering who snitched, Rose or Jess.

“Because you’re pregnant, and you’re always hungry.” He answers giving me a ‘duh’ look. “Plus, I’ve been told you are sometimes too lazy to make your own food.”

I keep on glaring at him but snatch the food from his hands. “You’re so lucky you have food or else this door would’ve slammed in your face.” I threaten turning away from the door and walking into the house.

Ben follows me inside and gets comfortable in the huge recliner chair he brought over a couple days ago. Let me tell you, this guy is getting insanely comfortable here and around us. He does homework and studies here. He showers here after work. He brings over his own chair, and he’ll leave random articles of clothing lying around. But Rose and Jessica are like in love with him so he gets to stay and act like he owns the place. Maybe I should make him help with rent or the chores. I could probably stretch the pregnant card into getting him to do my share.

I bite into my cheeseburger and moan in delight. Ben smiles at me and flips the TV on.

“Don’t forget about your doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” He speaks up after a comfortable silence.

“Shoot! I did forget!” I whip around to look at the schedule written on the huge white board. Rose and Jessica both have work and I will just be getting out of class when the appointment is scheduled. Which means with only two cars, I will not have a ride.

I glance at Ben and I just know with the smug look on his face, he also knows my predicament. I make a face at him trying hard to think of an alternative option.

The bus? Never.

A cab? Why waste the money.

Dang it. Ben’s my only option.

I look at him and he is full on smiling now showing off his perfectly imperfect teeth. “You knew what you were doing coming over here, didn’t you?” I accuse.

“I always know what I’m doing.” Ben answers shoving fries into his mouth. “So, you gonna ask or what?” He asks with his mouth full a shit-eating grin on his face.

I sigh and pout deeply. “Ben, will you pretty please take me to my doctor’s appointment tomorrow?” I ask glaring at him bracing myself for a snarky or smug answer.

He makes a big show of thinking about it. “Well, I guess I could shuffle some things around but only on one condition.” He says smirking evilly at me.

“Please. You have nothing to shuffle around. We all know your life consists of working and tormenting me over here. But please, your worshipfulness, what is your one condition?” I ask taking another bite of my cheeseburger.

“After your appointment, you come to dinner with me.” He smiles triumphantly.

The evil troll knows he’s my only way to get to the doctor’s. I roll my eyes. “Fine, but Ben this is not a date.” I say firmly.

“You can call it not a date, but this is totally a date.” He smiles again and turns back to the TV.

“I hate you.” I grumble into my cheeseburger.

“Please, you’ll be starving by the time you’re out of your appointment so you’ll be begging me to take you to dinner.” Ben scoffs. “Oh and here’s your chocolate shake.” He adds pulling the shake out of nowhere.

“What the? Is this my reward for agreeing?” I ask in shock at the chocolate shake magically appearing.

“Sure. You can call it that.”

\--/--

The next day I am sitting in the freezing, sterile waiting room my right leg jigging up and down unconsciously, worrying at my bottom lip, and my heart racing for no apparent reason. Well, there is an apparent reason, but I am staunchly ignoring it.

I don’t want to acknowledge the baby.

I don’t want to come to these appointments and hear about how this baby is changing and to hear about how my body will change. I can’t even feel a baby in there-is it even real? Sometimes I can forget that I am pregnant, but my ever-present hunger and nausea combined with how my breasts have changed almost drastically all point to a bun in the oven. Despite all this I can trick myself into thinking that it’s all not real and nothing has changed.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ben says soothingly placing his hand on my leg making me aware that I was bouncing it.

I shake his hand off not wanting his comfort. “I know it’s okay.” I snap biting at my thumb.

“Then why are you fidgeting?” He asks confused.

“None of your business.” I seethe taking my frustration out on him.

He raises his hands in surrender and sinks into his seat. He looks ridiculous trying to fit in the waiting room seats. His massive body barely being held by the small, plastic chair is comical really. I would make fun of him, but I’m decisively distracted. 

“Miss Grey?” I hear my name called and jump up and follow the nurse into the patient room. I only realize Ben has followed me when his hulking form takes up most of the room.

“You can take a seat right there in the corner.” The nurse says to Ben. “I just love seeing dads come to these appointments. It’s such a bonding moment, I think.” She gushes as Ben sits.

“Oh, he’s no-” I begin at the same time Ben takes my hand and says, “Thank you so much. It’s the least I can do. Men get praised for doing so little, and I hope to be a real partner to Rey.”

I stare at him incredulously as his words wash over me.  The words are sincere and not facetious and I’m stunned. I can’t say anything because my throat has closed up. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I come to my senses a blink later. “As sweet as that sounds, Ben is _not_ the father.” I glare at him from behind the nurse’s back.

“Oh! Well, you have yourself quite a man to support and raise a child that is not his.” She compliments oblivious to the raising ire in me as she prepares everything.

Ben squeezes my hand beaming at me. I scowl at him. “He’s not my man.” I mutter under my breath ignoring the warmth spreading through me from his large hand covering mine, and ignoring the fact that I have not pulled away from his hand. I excuse myself by allowing a moment’s anchor while feeling slightly adrift at an appointment I do not want to be at.

“Yet.” Ben whispers against my temple sending shivers down my spine and I curse the goose bumps that rise on my arms. He just smiles at me and pats the hand he is fastidiously holding.  

“You’re real creepy.” I turn to whisper back finding him a lot closer than I anticipated and our noses brush. I freeze in shock and stare into his eyes noticing tiny flecks of color within the brown depths. My body warms as his breath ghosts over my lips. His eyes flick between my lips and my eyes as they soften just a little. I can’t tell if the tension I feel is attraction or annoyance. Curse these hormones.

I go with annoyance and jerk backwards as the nurse begins speaking again, “If you could put this gown on, underwear can stay on, everything else off.” She says lightly. “You can drape this one over your legs once you get settled.

I flush at the thought of undressing in the same room as Ben. She exits the room and I hop off the hospital bed. “Close your eyes and keep them closed!” I order Ben a little shrilly.

“Alright, alright. I’m no pervert.” Ben mutters closing his eyes and scrunching them dramatically.

“Says the man actively pursuing a pregnant lady.” I retort whipping my clothes off as quickly as possible trying not to give Ben the chance to peek.

“Ain’t nothing perverted about that.” Ben responds crossing his arms and sitting back in the seat. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent woman, pregnant or not.” He adds softly.

I freeze at his genuine compliment. I smile slowly. I am a girl after all I justify and it’s nice to hear especially when you feel bloated and gross.

“Thank you.” I say barely above a whisper.

He grunts in response. “Can I open my eyes now?”

I hop on the bed and get settled just as the doctor knocks on the door.

Dr. Holdo is reading over my chart when she enters. “Alright Rey, looks like you’re around 12 weeks along.” She begins and looks up. “Oh! Hello! You weren’t here for the first appointment.” Ben stands up. “I’m Dr. Holdo.” She reaches her hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Doctor.” Ben shakes her hand firmly. “Yes, that’s true but I plan to be here for the rest of the appointments.”

The serious timbre in his deep voice makes my stomach flips with what I don’t know. I stare at Ben trying to figure him out. I shake my head trying to focus. This is all too much to handle at the moment. My mind spins with all the new and unexpected information gathered in the past half hour.

Dr. Holdo just smiles tucking her lavender colored hair behind her ear. “I’m glad to hear it. Dads are always welcome.”

I open my mouth to protest but Ben takes my hand again and I’m annoyingly distracted. He squeezes and the warmth of his body invades the coldness of mine. It’s infuriatingly calming. 

“Alright, Mommy. How are we feeling?” She asks looking at me as she sits on her little round seat.

I pause. Emotionally, I’m all over the place, but this isn’t a psychiatric appointment. “Overall, I think I’m good.” I answer.

“No cramping?”

I shake my head.

“Morning sickness?”

“Not as much as before.” I answer. “Thankfully.”

She nods and continues to write. “That should continue to lessen but some mothers experience nausea all throughout their pregnancy.”

She lifts the gown to expose my stomach. “How are clothes fitting?” She asks humorously.

I blush a little and glance at Ben; he is studiously looking at my doctor. “My work pants are beginning to tighten a little.” I respond sheepishly. “But most of the time I’m in sweats and leggings so I haven’t noticed much.”

Dr. Holdo nods again. “That’s to be expected. You’re petite to begin with so it may take a little longer to show, but I think we’re making good progress.”

“Her size won’t affect the baby will it?” Ben speaks up for the first time and I turn to look at him. He looks so concerned. “I mean I can pretty much span her back with one hand.” He adds, and I blush at the implication that he’s ever touched me.

Dr. Holdo smiles and shakes her head. “The female body is made to adjust for their babies. Rey will be just fine.”

Ben exhales like he was worried and I continue to stare at him confused. “Any _other_ questions?” I ask a little sarcastically.

“Yes, actually.” Ben continues and he sits up and I have the fleeting thought he is going to take out a notebook and ask questions like a reporter. “Is there anything I can do to help Rey?” I stare unbelievingly again. Who the heck is this guy?

Dr. Holdo beams at him. “Well, the further along mothers are in their pregnancy the more important it is for them to be eating healthier despite their inclination to eat junk food. Rey should also participate in low impact exercise like walking daily or swimming.” Her smile turns mischievous. “Partners can also help by massaging the mothers.” I flush deeply again. “Back, hands, and feet massages will definitely help the quality of life, pregnant or not.”

Ben nods seriously as he absorbs all the information like someone is explaining how to perform heart surgery. “That’s it? Massages, monitoring her eating, and exercise? I feel like partners should do more.”

I struggle to keep my mouth closed. This guy is ridiculous. Like I’d ever listen to him dictate what I should do or eat, not to mention _touching_ me. I fastidiously ignore my hand encased in his large one.

Dr. Holdo smiles again, and I can tell she likes Ben. I roll my eyes trying to hold onto my steadfast opposition to him. Does he have some kind of witchcraft that just makes everyone around me like him? “The best thing partners can do is just to be present and supportive. The mother is going through intense changes and oftentimes become irrational and hormonal. Patience and love are needed most.” She explains softly.

Ben nods seriously again and squeezes my hand softly. I suppress the softening of my heart.

She claps her hands. “Okay! Let’s look at this little one.” She announces taking the ultrasound stick thing. “I like to heat up our goo to make you a little more comfortable but I warn you anyway.” She continues as she squeezes the goop onto my exposed belly.

As soon as she presses the stick to my stomach, the screen lights up. The typical gray scale screen seems unreadable to me. “And there is the little one.” She explains outlining the body with her finger. I feel myself squeezing Ben’s hand harder as the outline of a little body is made visible on the screen. “Now during this time in the pregnancy, the little one’s eyes and ears are moving to their permanent spots on the head. The vital organs, kidney, liver, lungs and brains are present and continuing to mature. In the next couple of weeks you’ll experience “quickening”, which is what we call the mother feeling their baby kick.” Dr. Holdo continues to explain but I stop listening as she flicks a switch and all of a sudden the sound small galloping horses fills the room.

I stop breathing as I listen to the baby’s heartbeat. All noise leaves the room except the sound of the flutter of the heartbeat. My throat closes up and my eyes squeeze and burn as tears press against the back of my eyes. I feel Ben rub his hand up and down the arm of the hand he’s holding and turn to look at him. He staring at the screen his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide, and a look of awe on his face.

“That’s the heartbeat?” He chokes out. Dr. Holdo nods. “It’s so fast.” He whispers as he glances at me and his eyes soften so tenderly it’s hard to look at him. He’s staring at me in wonder and everything fades from the room expect for the sound of my baby’s heartbeat and the intensity of Ben’s gaze. “You’re making that.” He says so lowly I can barely hear as he shifts closer to me. I can only watch as his free hand moves to cup my cheek and gently wipes away the tears I didn’t realize fell on my face. “You’re miraculous.” He breathes as I shut my eyes and let myself slightly lean into his mammoth of a hand a little.

I open my eyes and Ben is still staring at me as if I allow the sun to rise every morning and panic grips my heart and shakes me to my senses. I pull away from him and firmly raise the walls in my heart. Ben sees the shift and sits back into his seat his hands in his lap.

“Okay, here you go. A sonogram for each of you and some extra in case you’d like to share. Everything looks good so far! I’ll see you in another month!” Dr. Holdo says obviously to the moment that just passed between Ben and I. Maybe she’s used to such moments.

Ben is waiting for me in the waiting room when I emerge fully closed and fully closed off again. What happened in the room was simply a side effect of seeing and hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. I still firmly do not want to be in a relationship. I firmly wish to realign the future plans I have and a man simply does not fit. Just because Ben and my best friends are hoping something happens, does not mean something will. Just because Ben is, I admit, one, of the strangest but incredibly attractive, beast of a man does not mean I need or want him. I nod in resolution. If he wants to continue this farce of a romantic perusal, fine, but I will not relent. Plus, I’m not one to say no to free help. I’ll take advantage of his misguided assistance while making it perfectly clear nothing is going to happen.

As I approach him, I can see he’s staring at the sonogram before he places it carefully into his wallet. I ignore the tenderness of the moment and ask, “So you gonna feed me or what, _Daddy_?”

He spins to look at me a humorous smile quirking his lips. “Don’t go start calling me that, Mama. You just might find you like it.” His voice lowers to almost a growl at the end and his smile turns mischievous as his brown eyes burn into mine.  

I stamp down the flare of arousal low in my belly and roll my eyes. “Seems like _you_ might like it a little too much. Like I said, a pervert.” I retort poking at his shoulder.

He just chuckles lightly and spins on his heels. “Let’s go eat, Fatty.”

My cheeks burn in ire. “Don’t call me that.” I grumble following him as my stomach rumbles.

He just shrugs. “Rose does.”

“Are you Rose?” I snap smacking his arm with the back of my hand.

“Ouch! Touchy!” He rubs his arm looking at my playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realize now the spelling is "Jessika" and I hate myself and I'll probably go back through one day to correct.  
> To those still reading this, I apologize for the wait.  
> Life is crazy! I'm hoping to create some sort of schedule but I don't want to make empty promises.
> 
> Thank you for clicking this little story!  
> Kudos and comments are life :)


End file.
